Cure Rescue
Cure Rescue, real name Daisuke Kita, is leader of the Mighty Precure. Admirer of the Pretty Cures, this joyful otaku would do anything to be a hero, and doesn't care a bit about anyone finding his interest "weird" or him "girly". His catchphrase is "Protecting people in need! Cure Rescue! (Komatte iru hito o mamoru! Cure Rescue!)" Personality Daisuke is cheerful, empathic and supportive. He's self-proclaimed "#1 fan of the Pretty Cure franchise", knowing every reference possible and founding a Precure Club on school. Being mostly driven by his emotions, he never hesitates in speaking his mind, which sometimes makes his brother Kosuke worried he might get in trouble. In his civil form, his hair is light brown and when he's not wearing school uniform, he usually wears different t-shirts reference the Precure (for example, in episode 3, he wears a shirt with a butterfly and a Yes, referencing Yes! Precure 5.), under long-sleeved shirts, shorts and slip-ons, because he doesn't like to stop to tie his shoes all the time. As Cure Rescue, his predominant color is red and ruby pink, and his hair resembles Sonic the Hedgehog's hairstyle, with hairlights. His appearance follows the space hero theme, with a star as his main symbol. Story In another day of school, Daisuke was excited about the most recent Precure headline, and as his brother Kosuke tries to avoid possible mistreatment from his classmates by giving him a called "telling-off", he storms out in frustration, for he never scolded him for openly liking Precure. As he walk out of the school to vent and calm down, something falls nearby his spot and he's surprised to see it's a puppy. As he takes care of the injured puppy, avoiding to talk with Kosuke at the meantime, the puppy freaks out for apparently no reason, and a Crashju commanded by Kamen captures their grandmother. Daisuke, never having seen a monster in person, decides following his Precure Guide Book and fight against it. As he reassures he'll save his grandma, the puppy's belly gives him his Precure Shiewel and Might-Watch, and he transforms for the first time. He's excited about actually becoming a Precure, but as common, his first tryout on using his abilities is a failure. As Kosuke tries giving him time to figure things out, he also acquires his Shiewel and Might-Watch, becoming Cure Power. Finally, Daisuke succeeds in punching Kamen with his Meteor Wave Punch, retrieving the puppy's collar, and as Cure Power also performs his usual attack, they leave their grandma resting in bed, and are surprised to see the puppy talking thanks to the collar, as he thanks Daisuke for taking care of him and giving him a name, which he didn't have until now. Abilities With his Might-Watch and Shiewel, Daisuke can become Cure Rescue. * Meteor Wave Punch: His main attack: his star tattoo shines and his fist is surrounded by red energy, as meteors and stars flow in the background. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Cures